Power is primarily distributed to residential and commercial locations using overhead-power-line networks. These overhead-power-line networks require regular maintenance and repair to ensure proper operation. This maintenance and repair work on overhead power lines can be quite dangerous. For example, cutting live power cables can result in dangerous electric arcing.
Conventionally, an upstream switch must be opened before cutting any downstream portion of overhead power lines so that repairs or maintenance can be performed. Alternatively, devices have been developed for breaking and returning the load to overhead power lines without the need to open the upstream switch. An exemplary load-breaking and load-returning apparatus is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,008, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
That said, a need exists for an improved load-breaking and load-returning apparatus.